creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Paranoja cz 3
I co teraz? – Zapytała Kornelia. Jej ręce zaczęły delikatnie drgać. Bała się. - Jesteśmy uziemieni – Rzekł Charli. - Przecież musimy się jakoś wydostać z tego przeklętego lasu! – Pisnęła Tilli. - Słuchajcie mam pomysł. Auto i tak nam się już do niczego nie przyda, więc pójdziemy stronę gdzie się wydobywa ten dym – Wskazał na północ. W głębi lasu nad drzewami unosiły się szare smugi dymu – Może tam ktoś zdoła nam pomóc. Nikt się nie upierał. Wszyscy zgodzili się pójść. Zabrali najbardziej potrzebne rzeczy i ruszyli. - Wrócimy po Mangi? – Rzekł Maik. - Wrócimy chłopie, ale najpierw sami musimy się stąd wydostać – Uspokajał go Charli. Znajdowali się na pagórku. Dym dochodził z jakiegoś domu na środku polany. Był duży. Taki, jaki budowano w 1700 roku i jakich nie buduje się dzisiaj. Dom miał trzy piętra i połowa szyb w nim była powybijana. Weszli na ganek i zapukali. Nikt im nie otworzył. - Co ty robisz! – Powiedziała szeptem Kornelia do Charliego, który otwierał drzwi – Przecież to jest włamanie – Dodała. - Nie żadne włamanie dziewczyno tylko zwykłe odwiedziny. Mam dzieję, że ten, kto tutaj mieszka jest otwarty dla gości. Weszli do środka. W środku dom wydawał się w nieładzie i składzie. Niektóre rzeczy były porozrzucane na ziemi inne zaś leżały na swoim miejscu i zbierały kurz. Po prawej stronie były, dowje drzwi. Na środku stały schody prowadzące na górę a po lewej jakieś stare meble. - Kto tam! – Usłyszeli nagle – Czy ktoś mnie odwiedził? – Zza drzwi wyłoniła się staruszka. Na ich widok rozpromieniła się cała. Miała dobrze po siedemdziesiątce, ale jak na ten wiek bardzo dobrze się trzymała – Co was do mnie sprowadza? – Uśmiechnęła się. - Mieliśmy wypadek. A później ktoś zabił naszą przyjaciółkę – Wyjaśniła Tilli. - Zabił? – Wcale się nie zdziwiła – Zabił? A więc znowu się bawią – Wszyscy cofnęli się. - O co chodzi? – Corllin chciał już wychodzić, ale staruszka zastąpił mu drogę. - Proszę nie bójcie się. Nic złego wam nie grozi! – Zaśmiała się parszywie. - Dlaczego powiedziała Pani, że ktoś się bawi! – Nie ustępowała Kornelia. - Pani? Proszę nie mówicie do mnie Pani. Nazywam się Erica Goldttelier. - Pani Goldttelier! Goldttelier co tu chodzi! – Warknęła Tilli – Przed chwilą zginęła moja przyjaciółka, a pani wydaje mi się, że tylko się bawi naszymi uczuciami – Staruszka spojrzała na nią zaskoczona. - Proszę wejdźcie – Wskazała drzwi. Weszli do środka. Znajdowali się w kuchni. Na środku stał stół. Na zlewem było wielkie okno wychodzące na tył domu, ale zarówno przodu domu wyglądało tak samo jak z tyłu – Podać czegoś? – Zapytała zalewając kubek kawy. - Nie dziękujemy. Czy ma pani telefon? – Rzekł Charli. - Mam! Ale nie działa od miesięcy – Uśmiechnęła się ponownie – O Mat przyszedł – Do jadalni wszedł jakiś człowiek. Miał ładne rysy twarzy a jego blond włosy zasłaniały mu pół twarzy oraz te jego błękitne oczy świeciły jak świece – Poznajcie to mój syn Mat Chłopak nie miał więcej niż 21 lat. Rzucił w kąt drut kolczasty i wyszedł nie mówiąc ani jednego słowa. Wszyscy patrzeli na drut z przerażeniem, gdyż takim samym drutem obwiązał ktoś Mangi. - My już podziękujemy – Rzekła Kornelia i wraz z resztą wyszła z kuchni. - Ależ zaczekajcie… – Reszty nie zdążyła powiedzieć gdyż cała piątka była już na zewnętrz. - Widzieliście to? – Pisnęła Tilli. – Ten sam drut – Odpowiedział Charli. - Myślicie, że to ten chłopak ją zabił? - Niewykluczone – Maik popatrzał na dom i wbiegł do środka. - Maik ty idioto co robisz! – Zawołała za nim Kornelia. - Jeśli to on zabił Mangi to zaraz się z nim policzę – Wszedł do domu. Reszta została na zewnątrz. - A jednak wróciłeś – Rzekła staruszka. Za jej plecami stał Mat. W tym momencie drzwi się zamknęły. - Zawsze wracają – Rzekła pani Goldttelier uśmiechnęła się do syna. - Nie rozumiem tego idioty! – Narzekała Tilli. - Co on tam tak długo robi? – Martwił się Charli. - Nie wiem, ale zaczekamy na niego jeszcze chwilę i idziemy po niego – Zadecydował Corllin. Mat wyciągnął zza pleców tasak, jaki mają kucharze. - Chłopie chyba nie chcesz… – Zająkał się. - Dlaczego by nie? Ta jedna zdzira była naprawdę grzeczna jak aniołek. A jakiem miała piersi? Szkoda, że się nie dała to może by teraz żyła – Staruszka odjechała na wózku inwalidzkim. Maik został sam na sam z mordercą – Ładna sztuka z tej twojej dziewczynki BYŁA. - Zabiłeś ją! – To nie brzmiało jak pytanie. - Podnieca mnie zabijanie – Zbliżył się do Maika – Wiesz, co z tobą zrobię? – Przyłożył NÓŻ DO JEGO BRZUCHA – Najpierw delikatnie natnę tak, aby wszystkie wnętrzności wypłynęły. Potem nabiję cię na haki i będziesz zdychał jak skunks. - Myślisz, że się boję? - Jasne – Popatrzał na dżinsy Maika, który ze strachu posikał się. Niespodziewanie w całej okolicy zabrzmiał przeraźliwy krzyk Maika. - Idziemy po niego! – Wszyscy zaczęli otwierać drzwi, ale nie dało się ich otworzyć – Zamknięte od środka. - No, no, no kogo my tu mamy – Odwrócili się gwałtownie za siebie. Przed nimi stał Mat z tasakiem ociekającym krwią w ręku – Wasz przyjaciel nawet nie stawiał oporu – Uśmiechnął się. - W nogi! – Wrzasnął Charli i wszyscy zaczęli uciekać w kierunku lasu. - A więc polowanie się zaczęło – Mat rzucił tasak na ziemię. Ciąg dalszy nastąpi. Kategoria:Opowiadania